SML Stories Issue 4
SML Stories Issue 4 is the 4th installment of SML Stories. The Story: *One day, a man named Francis Pualak came to the apartment. *Francis: **(knocks on door) **"Hello?" *Mario **(opens door) **"Hello?" *Francis: **"Hello my name is Francis Pualak. I'm here to do a social experiment. Would it be ok if you and everyone you lived with wrote a brief journal entry on this journal?" *Mario: **"Ok, that sounds reasonable. Come inside and I'll get the residents" *Francis sits down, until Mario brings the members. *Francis: **"Okay, so how this is going to work is that you guys continue your day. One at a time, I'll take one of you out for just a minute to write a brief journal entry on your day!" *Mario: **"Everyone ok with that?" *Everyone: **"Fine" *Francis: **"Now go about your days. I will pick you in whatever order I please" *Everyone nods in agreement. Everyone walks out besides Mario, as Mario tries to walk out, Francis stops him. *Francis: **"Mario, you go first!" *Mario: **"Alright" *Francis hands Mario a journal, and has him write down what his day was like. *Mario's Journal read: **"Well for starters my name is Mario. I started my day being woken up by Woody and Shrek. Shrek wanted me to go to the store and buy him some cheesecake, while Woody wanted me to buy him 'Shrimpos'. After a while of telling them to leave, I left and tried to buy them some Shrimpos and Cheesecake, but the store was temporarily shutdown due to an incident with some rapist named Bubbles. I went back home, and asked for help. My best friend Black Yoshi told me we needed to break in and take the food. Though I wwss reluctant, I agreed. So me and him secretly snuck in and took the food. Despite what Black Yoshi told me, I secretly left the money to pay for everything we took in the cash register with a note taped to it, unnamed of course. That's basically it" *Francis: **"...okay...I can't really publish that" *Mario: **"Why not?" *Francis: **"You see, you admitted to a crime. If I turn that in you and your friend will get arrested" *Mario: **"I got a compromise. Tamper with the writing to say we went in and the store was closed, but an old friend of ours gave us what we needed as a gift" *Francis: **"...sure" *Francis calls Shrek to write his journal. *Francis: **"So just write a brief journal about what happened during your day" *Shrek: **"Ok Donkyis Craplak!" *Francis: **"That's not my name but okay" *Shrek writes his journal. *Francis: **"You done?" *Shrek: **"Yes. Now I have to go and take a crap!" **(runs off to take a crap) *Francis reads the journal *Journal Entry: **"I told Donkey to get me my cheesecake. After he got my cheesecake, I ate it. Then I went and took a 5 hour crap and clogged the toilet! The end Donkyis Craplak!" *Francis face-palms and calls in Black Yoshi to write his journal. *Black Yoshi's Journal is written, then he leaves to play call of duty. *Francis Reads *Journal Entry: **"Ooh Folk! I was playing call of duty all morning, until my white friend Mario came up and asked me some sh*t folk! He was all like 'The store is closed and I need cheesecake and Shrimos'. So I would help him. I said 'Right folk, I'll help you with your white problems if you pay $500'. Dude complained for a while, until I got my $500. I was pimping! So me and him robbed the store! The end folk. P.S. If you publish this, I'll bust a cap in your ass" *Francis: **"Okay...I'll just have to edit it. Next is Woody!" *Woody comes, writes his journal, and leaves. *Journal Entry: **"So I woke up, and I was thinking 'damn! I want some Shrimpos!' So I went into the fridge to get some, and they were all gone! So I woke up Mario, and asked him to get me some. He went to the store and took some. When I came back, he noticed Shrek clogged the toilet. He said if I were to unclog the toilet, he would give me my Shrimpos. But if I didn't, I wouldn't ever get them. So I went in and after an hour, unclogged the toilet. Mario gave me Shrimpos, so it's all good!" *Francis tries to call in Tony The Tiger, but Tony The Tiger can't write, so he had to skip him. *Francis calls Toad in, and Toad writes his journal. *Journal Entry: **"Yo what's up dawg? I was just creeping around in Chef Pee Pee's kitchen when I noticed Ray Cheesy outside. I went to say 'sup home slice!' when he said our new brief single 'Chicken Pot Pie' had gotten $3! I was pimpin, and did a victory party eating milk and cookies with Ray Cheesy!" *Francis cringes, and calls in Bowser *Bowser finishes his journal, and runs off to watch Charleyyy *Journal Entry: **"So I woke up and my stupid little retarded son ran up to me and was like 'dad dad dad! I want a new train set right now!'. I was like 'here's a $50, so f*ck off okay?!'. Then Chef Pee Pee came in two minutes later during Charleyyy and Friends, and complained about it. I was like 'You better take Junior to toys r us to get the train set, or else imma kill you! Okay?!!!!'. Then I watched Charleyyy for the rest of the day." *Francis: **"...okay...Junior is next!" *Francis calls Bowser Junior in. *Bowser Junior writes his entry, and leaves yelling at Chef Pee Pee to make him macaroni. *Journal Entry: **"I woke up, and Thomas told me he wanted some new train buddies! So I asked Chef Pee Pee, and he was like 'Thomas didn't speak to you, and you don't need new trains!'. So I ran to dad to get away from Chef Pee Pee's fat nose, and asked him politely to get me a train set. So he gave me a $50, so I told Chef Pee Pee to take me to Toys R Us to get me a new train set. We went, I got a new train set, and I had the best day ever!" *Francis: **(in thoughts): ***"little brat" **(calls in Chef Pee Pee) *Chef Pee Pee writes his journal, and leaves to deal with Junior *Journal Entry: **"So I was sleeping right? Then this little bastard known as Junior hit me with a guitar. Why? I don't know! He couldn't wake me up peacefully?! And where did he get the guitar?! Anyways, he screamed at me to get him a new train set because 'Thomas wants friends'. I told him to leave, so he complained to his dad. He came back with $50, so I ran to Bowser. I asked him why he did it, but he threatened to kill me so I stopped. I had to take him to Toys R Us. He ran around crash all over the place for 3 hours until we finally got to the train set. I bought it, and we went home. I hate my life!" *Francis thanks everyone for their participation, and leaves, somewhat disturbed by the group. Characters: *Francis Paulak *Mario *Shrek *Black Yoshi *Woody *Tony The Tiger *Bowser *Bowser Junior *Chef Pee Pee *Charleyyy *Ray Cheesy *Bubbles (mentioned) Category:Story